deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - US Army Rangers VS US Navy SEALs
US Army Rangers, one of America's top forces, who are the first one's there, and the last to leave! VS The US Navy SEALs, USA's amphibious soliders, trained for any mission! WHO.... IS.... DEADLIEST????? Weapons My personal edges Close Range: Calibre beats mag size in this case, edge US Rangers. EDGE: US Army Rangers Mid Range: These weapons are basically the same... EDGE: Even Long Range: Both weapons fire the same calibre of bullet, both are semi-auto and both carry 20 rounds ihttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:CreateBlogPage&pageId=39659n a magazine. It's too close to call. EDGE: Even Explosive: The Claymore is uni-directional. C4 isn't. And when you're talking about explosives in a firefight, power beats precision anyday in my mind. EDGE: Navy SEALs Martial Art: Both Martial Arts are similar, and both effective, but SOCP can be used while carrying a weapon, which gives it my edge. EDGE: US Army Rangers X-factors Training: US Rangers: 88/Navy Seals: 90 Weaponry: US Rangers: 89/Navy SEALs: 87 Physicality: US Army Rangers: 86/Navy SEALs: 89 Battle US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The battle starts as 5 US Army Rangers sit outside of a building. 4 US Navy SEALs turn around a corner, and spot them. The Navy SEAL leader fires his Colt Commando, and takes out 1 US Army Ranger. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The US Army Ranger commander takes aim with his P226, and delivers a round into a SEAL's head. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: While shooting at each other, the SEAL commander signals for the team to fall back. The Ranger commander then calls his team to follow them. 1 Ranger went around the building and up a hill to set up his SR-25. When the other Rangers see the SEALs, they start to open fire. However, a SEAL off in the distance takes aim at a Ranger with his Mk. 14, and shoots a Ranger. However, not short after, the Ranger shoots the SEAL sniper with his SR-25, then quickly shifts over and shoots another SEAL. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The SEAL commander calls out "Fall back!" and retreats back into a maze of hedges. The 2 Rangers on ground move up, while the sniper packs up and goes down to help his other Rangers. As a ranger enters the maze, he finds himself dead as shrapnol flies into him. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The Ranger commander sees his dead buddy, and thinks that it'd be too dangerous to go alone, so he waits for the sniper to come. As he approaches, they move into the maze. As they round a few corners, they hear breathing. Knowing it's an enemy, the leader pulls out a claymore, and places it down just around the corner. He denonates the explosives, and a SEAL member comes flying out from around the corner. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The Ranger sniper takes out his M1911, and rounds the corner, only to find a bullet flying into his head. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: The SEAL commander retreats even further into the winding maze of hedges. The Ranger commander follows shortly after. Soon, the Ranger commander turns a corner, and finds himself in a large area in the centre of the maze. Just as he puts his M1911 down, the SEAL commander grabs him, and throws him onto the ground. As he is about to step on him, the Ranger rolls out of the way. He jumps up, and then grabs the SEAL. As they push back and forth, the Ranger headbutts the SEAL, and pushes him back. He then comes in, and punches the SEAL in the face. As he comes in for another punch, the SEAL trips the Ranger commander up. Blinded by the sun, the Ranger doesn't see where the SEAL is. He then hears a reloading sound, as the SEAL commander puts a fresh mag into his P226. He puts the gun to the Ranger's head, pulls the trigger, and says "Goodnight". He then walks away, and tries to find his way back through the maze. US Army Rangers: Navy SEALs: WINNER: US Navy SEALs Why they won The SEALs had more effective weaponry, and were trained for any mission, anywhere. COMING UP NEXT! Watch as the US Navy SEALs face off against the spearhead of the Russian military and post-gunpowder champion of Season 1, the Spetsnaz! A battle that's been wanted since the end of Season 2, will finally be decided! Category:Blog posts